


adrenaline

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Filth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: Levi wipes at his mouth, running the towel slung around his shoulder over his neck when the dripping sweat starts to tickle, catching Mike's eyes. He can see the adrenaline still pumping through his veins in them, the heated thrill when he smirks behind his moustache, knowing the thought that's crossing Levi's mind.





	adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25

Levi always feels on top of the world those first few seconds after hitting the stage. It's like a pill he swallows to scare off the nervousness, a pill made of screams and chants so loud the ground beneath Levi's feet seems to to shake, a thrilling vibration that makes the blood running through his veins feel like pure adrenaline. He's a different person up there, convinced, if only for a second, that he can change the world with the words he screams into his microphone.

The thrill lingers, buzzing through Levi's body when he hears thousands of voices echoing his own, the music shaking his bones. It seems to last forever, pouring out Levi's body to stick to him as nothing more than sweat, clinging to his skin even after the show is over. He carries it with him when the chanting voices still screaming for more dull behind them when they leave the stage. But Levi can still feel the beat down to his core, tapping it against his thigh when he gulps down some much needed water, eyes dancing around. There's still a lot going on behind the stage, people running around, talking, handing out more water and towels. Levi takes it with his thoughts somewhere else, eyes finding Mike who stands close, throat working when he clears his bottle. Some of the water spills down his chin, seeping into his beard that he wipes with a towel seconds later, chest heaving when he takes a deep breath.

Levi wipes at his own mouth, running the towel slung around his shoulder over his neck when the dripping sweat starts to tickle, catching Mike's eyes. He can see the adrenaline still pumping through his veins in them, the heated thrill when he smirks behind his moustache, knowing the thought that's crossing Levi's mind. But that's no surprise.

When Mike's eyes flicker, Levi's follow them, finding Erwin as the source of distraction, the muscles in his back working when he runs his own towel along his nape up to his head and through his hair. It doesn't do much. He's still dripping with sweat afterwards, but Levi can't say he minds, the sight enough to make heat pool in his stomach. It seems to be getting worse with every time they perform, but the tour is almost over so Levi isn't overly worried about suddenly sporting a boner on stage. The idea sounds almost thrilling, but that's where Levi draws the line. The hotel will do.

It takes a ridiculous amount of time for them to get there in the end, but it does little to calm Levi down, if anything at all. Everyone is still buzzing, their conversations loud and excited in the bus. They take a little detour to drop Hanji and a few of the crew members off at a club, but they don't bother asking if anyone else will join, knowing full well that their three band members have another way to get rid of the leftover excitement.

Levi feels restless the whole time, all the way to the hotel, through the lobby and up to their floor. He doesn't even bother thinking about taking a shower, he's too impatient, too pumped to care. It can wait. So he follows behind Mike and Erwin, watching their backs when Mike opens the door to his room, the first of their four they come across.

The door falls shut with Levi's weight against it, a jolt going through him when Erwin's bulk presses him against the shiny wood, breath hot against Levi's lips. He's had his eyes on him all night, Levi knows it, then again, he always has.

Their first kiss is full of heat and unsatisfied desire, already enough to make Levi sweat again, anticipation rising. He groans and pulls Erwin closer, shamelessly grinding against the knee Erwin pushes between his thighs. It tickles a low chuckle from Erwin's throat when he pulls off, his shoulders rolling with Mike's hands on his back.

"Impatient," Erwin notes and Mike hums in agreement, though maybe he's just telling Erwin that's how he's feeling, if the big hands slipping under Erwin's shirt to grope at his chest are any indication. Or maybe Erwin was talking about himself, his body already pushing against the touch greedily, hands reaching back to get his hands on Mike in return.

Levi watches the two of them for a moment, eyelids dropping when the sight swirls the heat in his stomach, travelling to his cock quickly. His lips part in a silent gasp when he keeps grinding against Erwin's knee, still trapping him against the door even though Erwin seems to forget he's there for a moment, Mike's stroking hands revealing part of his stomach. The muscles there are already quivering and Levi licks his lips to the sight, making a sound to make sure he's not forgotten. Not that they ever have. Mike and Erwin have been fucking since way before the band even came to be the way it is today, but they never denied Levi anything. He isn't sure if it really happened the way Levi remembers, but he's almost certain he was the one jumping one of them, or maybe both. It must've been around the time they started gaining popularity, the halls for their concerts growing in size to make room for all the fans, the thrill of their first shows on such big scale.

Levi groans to the thought, that memory of being so high on that feeling with nowhere to put the energy. Until he found a way, with these two.

Mike starts pulling the shirt from Erwin's body, his hands splayed out against his chest when he locks eyes with Levi, that feeling Levi remembered still obvious in his eyes too. It's a captivating sight, enough for Levi to release a first moan when his hips jerk forward against Erwin's thigh, desperate for more.

"Let's take this to the bed," Erwin murmurs, his eyes now back on Levi too, dark and heavy, filled with everything Levi could ever want. It's still a loss when he pulls back, the pressure against Levi's groin easing, leaving him to ache but he knows it won't be for long. Mike is already pulling Erwin back to grant his wish, pushing him onto the bed with enough force to make Erwin bounce on the mattress.

Levi follows closely behind, stealing a quick glance before he disappears behind Mike's bulk, fingers sneaking under his shirt to reveal naked skin. Mike reacts to the touch with a low hum, the muscles under his skin working when he shifts to try and help Levi to pull it off, but Levi is too busy pressing his lips to Mike's spine as to give a fuck. He can already smell it all over him then, the thrill of the show, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the sweat that tastes salty and sweet on Levi's tongue when he presses it against his spine. It should be disgusting, something so dirty and obscene, but Levi would lick that sweat from any place and he can't bring himself to feel any shame for that.

Mike hums again when Levi slides his hands along his sides to his stomach, running his fingers through the coarse hair around his navel, all the way up to his chest where Mike's heart is pounding against his ribs. It feels like a melody Levi can touch, the sweetest song they'll ever play with only their ears to listen to it, the lyrics a jumble of moans and huffs and slick skin.

Levi shudders with the thought, exhaling heavily against Mike's skin before he settles for a second, standing there pressed against his back, but he doesn't have it in him to stay still for long and then Mike is already moving again, finally pulling his shirt off even without Levi's helping hands, muscles flexing against Levi's cheek.

"Go on," Mike tells him even after taking a step forward, dragging Levi along closer to the bed, bending over to reach for Erwin's legs, the fabric of his pants. Levi watches over the curve of Mike's back, taking a step back to peek past him instead when he straightens back up. Erwin already undid his pants, lifting his ass from the mattress so Mike can get them out of the way, his eyes meeting Levi's for a second, a smirk touching his lips.

Levi wants to marvel at the sight, but he doesn't feel like he has the time for it, so he reaches back for Mike instead, leaning back against him from behind to slide his hands back over his stomach, down this time to undo his belt and zip, yanking at the loosening fabric because he really thinks it's about time they lose their clothes. He doesn't see the point in wasting time either, so he hooks his thumbs under Mike's underwear too to pull it down with his pants, the fabric pooling around Mike's boots.

It's a bit of a hassle to get it all out of the way like this and while Levi might've liked to watch the amusing sight, he uses the time to get his own clothes off instead- shoes first- only to be stopped by Mike's hands when he's already working on his belt. He lets him though, moving when Mike tugs at him, pressing his hands against his chest in surrender when he leans in low for a kiss, the scratch of his beard absolutely delicious.

Behind him Erwin moves on the bed without Levi noticing until he feels his hand on his hips, fingers scratching at his sides, thumbs teasing along his cheeks before he pulls the rest of the fabric from Levi's legs, the breath of cold air around Levi's groin forcing a shudder down his spine. He hisses into Mike's mouth, teeth grazing his lower lip when Erwin starts palming his ass without further ado, probably marvelling at the sight because Erwin has always time to marvel.

Levi on the other hand, is getting more impatient again, his tongue sloppy against Mike's when he deepens the kiss and pushes him a little closer to the bed, Erwin's lips touching the small of his back. And though Levi is used to this by now, the four hands groping at him, two pairs of lips on his skin, he can't help but shudder, still overwhelmed no matter how many times this happens. Maybe that's the thrill of it, that it never gets old.

Mike pulls away eventually, giving Levi some time to breathe as well as gulping in some much needed air himself, instead rubbing his beard against Levi's cheek teasingly, the smirk Levi can't see still vivid in his mind.

"What do you want tonight?" he asks, both him and Erwin Levi knows and the question is almost too much. There are too many things they _could_ do, too many things Levi will always want like this. But while he can't think of anything in particular, Erwin seems to have made up his mind already, teeth crazing over Levi's right cheek before he gives it a gentle bite, probably locking eyes with Mike behind Levi's back.

"This," he murmurs, lips still on Levi's skin, his hands warm when he rubs them up and down the back of Levi's thighs, pulling up his cheeks with every other stroke. Levi shudders with what the obvious words make him feel as well as Erwin's touch, Mike's breath that touches his ear when he chuckles.

"How about you?" he asks, this time only Levi though it feels Erwin made part of the choice for him. "What do you want?"

"You," Levi mutters, tilting back his head to bare his throat to Mike's lips, his voice a strained huff when Mike's tongue swipes across his bobbing Adam's apple. "Both of you."

The words are simple enough, straight forward, but they still rock both Mike's and Erwin's body with a shudder, a deep groan against the small of Levi's back, something even deeper vibrating against his neck. But it's a short moment of weakness, the thrill still making the three of them restless, their movements hurried when Erwin lets go of Levi to shuffle back on the bed and welcome him to join, Mike following them after digging some lube out of his suitcase.

By the time he found it, Levi is already all over Erwin, hovering over him an all fours to claim his mouth, kissing a sloppy trail down his neck and chest to raise his ass for Mike when he feels the mattress dip behind him. Mike appreciates the sight with a hum, a hand stroking at the curve when Levi spreads his legs, eyes flicking up to Erwin's face when he feels the heat of his cock brushing against his chin.

Erwin parts his lips with a sigh, reaching out to run a hand through Levi's hair, rubbing at his scalp encouragingly when Levi focuses back on his task, shifting into a better position so he can reach for the base of Erwin's cock with one hand and press his lips against the tip. It's already leaking pre-cum, thick and salty on Levi's tongue when he opens his mouth to take Erwin further, ignoring the fact that he doesn't need the encouragement.

Erwin's hips buck up anyway, almost choking Levi when the grip in his hair tightens, pushing him down. Erwin curses like he notices, or maybe it just feels that good, but Levi can't really care. He pulls back to breathe when Erwin lets him, groaning around his length when he feels Mike's hands spreading his cheeks. It's a calm moment somewhere in the heated storm, the desperation still clinging to them, but not quite enough to make them forget they won't get anywhere rushing this. So Levi takes a moment to breathe, nuzzling Erwin's thigh, his hand lazy when he works it up and down his length, Mike's hands distracting.

"Relax," Mike tells him from behind, like he can sense that desperation that makes Levi's whole body tight, one hand moving to tickle at the small of Levi's back. Levi huffs to the touch, shifting when it sends a shiver down his spine, but it works well enough to relax him, legs spreading yet a little further.

Mike makes a noise that sounds more like a groan than a hum, a slick finger running through the crevice between Levi's cheeks, spreading the lube. For a moment Levi almost believes he has the patience to tease, but he feels the press against his muscle soon enough, the way it loosens easily to let Mike's finger slip. Levi groans, and then again when Mike pushes deeper, his finger hot and thick, but not enough.

Before Levi's impatience can get the better of him, he runs his tongue back up Erwin's cock, circling the tip before letting it slide into his mouth again. Erwin exhales an almost startled groan, but the hand in Levi's hair tightens quickly, shaking when he manages to keep his hips still this time. Levi can't pride himself with the same, his hips already pushing back against Mike when he feels a second finger pressing in. It's still not enough, but it's something and Levi moans around Erwin's cock, fingers digging deep into the flesh of his thigh, just something to hold onto for a moment.

Mike doesn't rush things, no matter how hard Levi pushes back against him wriggling his hips, only managing not to beg him to hurry up because of Erwin's cock in his mouth. It's not exactly helping however, turning Levi on even more, but Mike isn't dragging this out either. He certainly takes his time, adding a third finger, a fourth, the thumb of his previously unoccupied hand. It makes Levi feel stuffed and filthy, lube running down his balls and thighs, seeping into the mattress along with the pre-cum oozing from his aching cock. And he loves every second of it.

When Levi finally pulls off Erwin's cock for good, he's panting, slurring curses against his skin, and it's as much as Levi can take like this, a hand reaching back for Mike blindly.

"Enough," he mumbles, licking at his lips, which does little to remove all the extra wetness, but Levi fails to care. All he cares about now is getting some cock up his ass and thankfully, Mike doesn't argue. He pulls his fingers back instead, an almost obscene sound when they slip out, Levi twitching around nothing. He curses to the feeling, the sudden emptiness, almost too weak to follow when Erwin starts tugging at him.

The kiss gives Levi some of his energy back, blood rushing through his ears when Mike starts kissing at his shoulders from behind, hands covering Erwin's that hold Levi by the waist. It's already thrilling enough like this, the heat coming off their bodies, Levi right in the middle, sweating so hard he feels it running down his temples. But he's not the only one.

Levi can feel the sweat covering Erwin's skin when he grabs at his shoulders, nearly enough to make him slip when he pushes some of his weight onto them to shift his hips, gasping when Erwin pulls away from his lips.

"Mh," he hums, kissing wetly at Levi's jaw, hands stroking down his sides to his ass, pulling at the cheeks. "You ready?"

Levi doesn't have to think about it twice, or even once, hips already rocking down when he's so desperate to finally get what he's been craving for all night.

"Fuck yeah," he pants, reaching back, but Mike is already there, so Levi presses the hand somewhere against his skin, too distracted to think about it when he feels Erwin's cock pressing against him.

It slips so easily Levi's gasp seems seconds too late, his body dropping back against Mike because it suddenly feels too hard to stay upright. Erwin twitches too, hips jerking slightly, once, twice, his grip almost bruising when he wills himself to keep still. Levi doesn't want him to, so after the second he needs, he rocks down against him, a moan stuck in his throat when Mike's fingers find his chin. They're still wet and sticky, teasing at his jaw before Levi leans back far enough for a kiss, neck straining, his whole body shivering.

"Come on," Levi murmurs after he's pulled away, not sure where the sudden energy to tease comes from, but Mike isn't having it. He smirks back at him, then pushes Levi away rather suddenly, back against Erwin's chest where Levi stays, holding on to Erwin's shoulders when Mike grinds his cock against the small of his back. But it doesn't seem like Mike has any patience left either, his body coming closer soon enough, a finger teasing where Levi's hole is twitching around Erwin's girth.

"Are you sure it's not too much?"

The words come from Erwin, mumbled into Levi's hair when Levi is still just kind of clinging to him, frozen with anticipation. What Erwin says sounds almost ridiculous then, with how much Levi wants it, considering how many times they've done this before. It took him a while, them, but now when Levi wants it, he can have it.

"'s gonna be tight," he murmurs, just to tease Erwin, relishing the groan he feels vibrating against his cheek. Mike makes a similar sound behind them, pushing closer, the head of his cock pressing against Levi's twitching muscle, the base of Erwin's cock.

It's another slow moment, the anticipation so tight in Levi's body he doesn't realise he tensed up till Erwin gives his neglected cock a gentle stroke, Levi's muscle relaxing enough to let the head of Mike's cock slip, already spreading him so wide Levi feels he's lost the ability to squeeze. It's just a tremor in his muscles now, a hand slipping from Erwin's shoulder, leaving a few pink streaks on his skin. Erwin groans, shivering, but Levi has already recovered, back arching when he tries pushing back against Mike.

"Deeper," he sighs, closing his eyes when Mike obliges, the slick drag of his cock pushing in alongside Erwin's almost a torture.

After pushing in as far as he can go, Mike stops for a moment, chest flush with Levi's back, a hand on his stomach. And for a moment, Levi feels overwhelmed, overwhelmed by his own tightness, how full he feels, how amazing when something inside him is finally satisfied. But it's not the end, it's not enough, Levi realises quickly when his cock starts throbbing, hips itching for movement.

"Shit," Levi curses, then again, "fuck," reaching for Mike's arms, something to support him. "Holy crap."

"Is that deep enough?" Mike whispers, somewhere close to Levi's ear as if he wants to fool him into thinking Erwin is not supposed to know. The words send a shiver down Levi's spine anyway, a laugh cracking in his throat when he twitches around them. It swallows whatever answer Levi thought he had on his tongue too, unable to voice anything but a drawn out moan when he arches his back, testing the feeling.

It never feels quite the same, never makes Levi feel quite the same way, but it always makes him want more, so Levi is the first to move, just an awkward jerk of his hips when he doesn't even know where to move first. Thankfully though, he doesn't have to do all the moving by himself.

Mike pulls back first, a delicious movement followed by shallow thrust that has Levi reeling on the spot, thankful for Erwin's hands around his waist when he follows with a thrust of his own. Levi almost jumps with the feeling, exhaling heavily, hissing when Erwin and Mike make another move at the same time, starting a rhythm.

Levi feels clumsy at first, like he usually does, overwhelmed, almost too stuffed to move. But it gets easier with the guiding hands on his body, fingers rubbing at his skin, lips that taste like the feeling Levi gets when he walks on stage. And he finds the rhythm there, joining the push and pull with ease, sheets rustling.

"That's it, that's it," Erwin encourages, his hands moving with Levi's hips, mouth pressed against Levi's jaw when kissing has them choking on their breath. Mike only groans, quiet with his lips licking at Levi's back, teeth and beard grazing over his skin, a feeling that spreads goosebumps all over Levi's skin no matter how hot he is, driving him closer and closer towards an orgasm.

Levi can feel he's close, too close when he doesn't want it to end yet, but his movements are getting sloppy, hips jerking and shaking when neither Mike nor Erwin stop moving, only quickening their pace when the pleasure starts rising. And no matter how hard he tries, Levi can't hold back forever, the feeling so tight in his stomach tears start pooling in the corners of his eyes, forcing him to close them.

"Fuck," he spits, hissing when Mike's hands rub over his chest, further down to his stomach where Levi's muscles are quivering with strain. "I'm clo-  _hah... close_ ."

There's no vocal reply to Levi's words, no voice to tell him whether Mike and Erwin are close too. All he gets is a quickening pace, the sound of slapping skin and Erwin's hand around his cock when he starts jerking him off, almost pushing Levi over the edge right then. The feeling is so intense, so hard to hold back Levi can't even make a sound, throat tight when he loses his rhythm, unable to pick it back up so he lets it go, lets Erwin and Mike pound into him, lets his hips seek the pleasure without thinking.

In the end, Levi doesn't spill first. He feels so close, so desperate for it he doesn't notice the jerky movements of Erwin's hips, the was his grip tightens till it almost hurts, the sounds he bites into Levi's skin. But Levi does notice the quiver in his hips when he finally spills, how his hand stops jerking him off for a moment, the breathless moan. It takes Levi by surprise, staving off his own release for the moment it takes Erwin to move his hand again, hips still pushing upwards against Levi's hips like he's determined to give him everything he needs. And that is enough for Levi. He comes with a shout of pleasure, spilling all over Erwin's hand and stomach, unable to keep moving afterwards.

He falls forward instead, against Erwin, panting into the crook of his neck, hips lazy when Mike's thrust slow too, hands hot on Levi's back, breath wild. He's still hard and twitching, but probably close too, so Levi pushes back against him, sighing out.

"Don't stop," he mutters, shifting to raise his hips, Erwin's softening cock slipping out. He's still breathing hard too, exhausted, but not unmoving. He brings his hands up again, sliding over Levi's back to his ass so he can pull at his cheeks, spreading them for Mike.

"Finish for us," Erwin mutters, his voice so thick and sweet even Levi shudders, a similar reaction in Mike's hands that tighten around Levi's waist when he pushes back in, a deep long thrust. He doesn't have to be told twice.

Mike's thrust are quick and erratic, skin slapping against Levi's when his hips start jerking almost as soon as he starts moving again, already close too. Levi is more aware of it now, all the little signs in Mike's movements, his muffled breath till he comes with a groan, burying himself in Levi to the hilt. He stays there for a moment after a few lazy thrust, slumping when his grip on Levi eases and finally slips.

It's a good feeling, a satisfied hum deep in Levi's bones, only interrupted by a last twitch when Mike pulls out with a gross sounding squelch, staining Levi's thighs and the bed with cum. But Levi doesn't have it in him yet to care. He stays right where he is on top of Erwin till Mike flops down next to them, shuffling only enough to squeeze his body into the small space between the two men, content to stay right there, finally satisfied and exhausted, unable to even as much as blink any more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Say what  
> I tried  
> Happy Birthday  
> (Btw, apparently Erwin kept his shoes on. Just a thought. (I'm too lazy to fix it who even cares about that stuff besides me lol))


End file.
